Egg Mishaps
by xPikachu-Princessx
Summary: Two of Sarah's Pokemon unexpectedly lay an egg and at first Sarah is embarrassed by it. But as soon as she gets used to the idea, more suprises come. One-shot! Crap summary but funny story xD Rated M because its apparently "disturbing"


Egg Mishaps.

It was a sunny morning and there wasn't a cloud in sight. It was a relief to the sixteen-year-old girl who was looking out of the window closest to her. She was sitting in the Pokemon Centre in Solaceon Town, waiting patiently for Nurse Joy to finish healing her Pokemon. She was ecstatic to see the sun because she had recently been in a storm that had lasted a few days. She didn't take shelter though; she desperately wanted to train her Pokemon as much as possible.

"Miss, your Pokemon are back to full health." The girl snapped out of her thoughts and smiled as she stood up and walked over to the counter to retrieve her Pokeballs.

"Thank you so much Nurse Joy." The girl bowed and placed her balls back on her belt before exiting the Pokemon Centre. The teenager stretched her arms and grinned hugely as she soaked up the sun. Her face then turned serious as she remembered exactly _why _she was here. She frowned as she recalled her encounter with a strong trainer a week ago.

_Flashback_

"_Espeon please get up!" The girl begged her Pokemon to stand up and fight but it was no use; the Espeon had fainted._

_A tall middle aged man in a Team Galactic uniform snickered as he recalled his Gyarados. He was the leader of the evil team that had freakish plans that basically involved ruling the world. His name was Cyrus and the teenage girl was the only person concerned enough to attempt to stop him, while also trying to earn her gym badges. She didn't know why but she felt as if it was her duty to stop Cyrus and Team Galactic. She had successfully beaten Cyrus twice before but now she had lost terribly. The Gyarados he owned managed to take out every single Pokemon on the girl's team. The fact that the regional champion Cynthia was watching also added pressure._

"_Now that I've dealt with you I can continue to create a new world, in which I will rule. I've been looking forward to this day for many years and now there is nothing stopping me." Cyrus chuckled and examined the place they were currently in. It was called the Distortion World where Giratina ruled. The teenage girl frantically turned to Cynthia._

"_You are the strongest trainer in Sinnoh! Can't you just defeat him right now so he'll have no choice but to leave?"_

_Cynthia frowned and hung her head slightly."I left my Pokemon back at the Pokemon League for a rest. I was sure you would be able to defeat him."_

"_What are we supposed to do then? Looker is depending on me to stop Cyrus." The girl said._

_Cynthia turned to look at Cyrus who seemed to be in his own little world. "It would take such a long time for him to create this new world, maybe even a whole year. I don't quite know since I have no clue as to how he is even capable of creating this new world. Since this is all up to you I suggest you go and train your Pokemon and then return here." Cynthia's suggestion made the young girl look confused._

"_By the time I train my Pokemon and come back here, he might have already left."_

"_That won't happen. He isn't going to leave here until his plans have been fulfilled and like I said: that could take around a year. If you come back here and defeat his Pokemon he'll leave this place and never bother the Pokemon world again."_

"_How do you know that?" The girl asked curiously._

"_He said it before you engaged in battle..." Cynthia pointed out._

"_Oh yeah..."_

_End of flashback._

"Looker and Cynthia are depending on me. I have to become stronger and then make my way up to Spear Pillar so I can face Cyrus again." The girl remembered seeing a daycare centre in this town and she had an idea. "I can leave two of my Pokemon in there so the daycare people can train them, and then I will have more time for my weaker Pokemon!" The girl made her way to the west side of the town and soon found the daycare centre. An old man stood outside with his hands behind his back.

"Um, excuse me sir?" The girl said. The man looked at her and smiled in a friendly manner.

"If you are going to be leaving a Pokemon here I suggest you go inside and talk to my wife. She sorts all of that stuff out." The teenager smiled and walked inside of the small building which had a huge field at the back.

"I want to leave two of my Pokemon here for a while please."

"Sure, you just need to fill out this form first. I just need your first name and what Pokemon you are leaving here." The old lady placed a form and a black pen on the desk and the girl proceeded to fill it out. The girl wrote "Sarah" on the line that asked for her name but when it came to the question that asked what Pokemon she was leaving here, she paused.

'I guess I should leave my two most powerful Pokemon since my weaker ones need serious training...' The girl – now known as Sarah – thought. She nodded her head and wrote down the names of her two strongest Pokemon: Empoleon and Houndoom.

Sarah handed the old lady back the form and the pen and also gave her two Pokeballs which contained Empoleon and Houndoom. The old lady took them and said that Sarah should check back again tomorrow, to see if she was happy with how much her Pokemon had levelled up. Sarah also found out that the cost of this would depend on how much her Pokemon had levelled up. Sarah left the daycare and headed north to find some trainers to battle.

-

Seven hours of non-stop training had really paid off. Of course Sarah made several trips to the Pokemon Centre to quickly heal her Pokemon when they were getting tired. Her Pokemon had levelled up quite a bit, despite the trainers she fought being much weaker than her. Sarah was determined to beat Cyrus without failing, and she knew the only way that would happen was if she trained hard.

And she had been doing just that.

Sarah had mainly been training her Pachirisu because it had taken such a beating from Gyarados, and she didn't even land one hit on the water type. Sarah's Piloswine was already quite tough and managed to take down most Pokemon in few hits so he had gotten stronger fairly quickly. Sarah's last two Pokemon took much longer to train because they were the weakest on the team. The Espeon and Beautifly mainly worked better in double battles so Sarah had to travel to Pastoria City and then make her way to the restaurant that was close by. She decided to go there because there were many people waiting for a double battle.

Sarah was now back in the Pokemon Centre in Solaceon Town. It was eleven o'clock at night and Sarah was shattered. She lay on her bed thinking about the events that had happened in her Pokemon journey. She had gone through so much when she initially was expecting a normal journey. The first day Sarah had met Looker was when he saw her defeat a Team Galactic grunt, and from then on Looker was sure that she would be the one to stop them. Sarah yawned as she realised that all the thinking had made her sleepy and so she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

-

It was early that morning when Sarah had went back to the daycare centre to check on her Pokemon. However, when Sarah spoke to the old lady who was looking after her Pokemon, she told Sarah that her husband wanted to see her. Confused, Sarah made her way back outside and spoke to the old man.

"Your wife said you needed to see me?" Sarah said. The man turned around and smiled at her.

"Yes! When I went to see your Pokemon this morning I found this!" The man held up an egg and that was the first time Sarah had noticed him holding it.

"Not to be rude or anything, but why are you showing me this?" Sarah asked carefully.

"Because this egg was left by your Pokemon! It seems Empoleon and Houndoom liked each other so much that they went ahead and had some fun last night! Take good care of it now." The man shoved the egg into Sarah's arms and she looked at carefully.

"There must be some mistake! How can an Empoleon and a Houndoom produce a Pokemon egg? I know they are of the opposite gender but...you know." Images of said Pokemon flashed into Sarah's mind and it made her cringe. The thought of those Pokemon making love disturbed her. They just didn't seem compatible.

"There is no mistake miss. We found that exact egg in the pen your Pokemon were staying in last night."

Sarah continued to stare at the egg in her arms and then decided it would be best to discuss this with her Pokemon. She went back inside and took both Pokemon back. They hadn't levelled up much and so the fee wasn't expensive. Sarah thanked the woman and made her way to a secluded area. She let out Empoleon and Houndoom and they seemed happy at the sight of the egg.

"Please tell me this doesn't belong to you." Sarah said.

"Empo?" Empoleon looked confused and Sarah could only sigh.

"It's yours isn't it?"

"Doom!" Houndoom nodded and tried to puff out his chest as best as he could. Sarah sighed again and held onto the egg protectively.

"I guess I should be happy for you but I just can't get my head around it! You two used to hate each other because you both always wanted to fight my battles. And besides, I didn't know it was possible for your species to mate." Houndoom shook his head and he proceeded to climb onto Empoleon and do some disturbing actions. Sarah quickly shut her eyes and waved her hands in front of her face.

"No! Don't do that here!" Sarah quietly prayed that no-one else had seen that. There was nothing wrong with Pokemon mating, just as long as no human witnessed it. Sarah opened one eye slowly to see if it was okay to look at her Pokemon.

"Well I guess I can't do anything about it now. Who am I to stop you two from liking each other? I don't know anything about looking after Pokemon eggs but it shouldn't be too hard, right?" Houndoom barked in response and then licked Empoleon affectionately on her face.

"I wonder what will hatch from it." Sarah wondered. She then laughed at a joke she had come up with and said it out loud. "Hey, maybe it will be a cross? Maybe a... Pipdour!" Sarah laughed hysterically but her two Pokemon didn't look amused at all. Sarah stopped laughing and sighed.

-

The next day Sarah found herself at the library in Canalave City. She decided that if she was going to be looking after the egg she needed to do it properly. Sarah spent quite a long time looking up and down the aisles at all the different books about Pokemon eggs that were available. She finally settled on a medium sized one that was easy to carry, and all the basic information was available. When Sarah went to the front desk, the woman who served her smiled.

"I just love Pokemon eggs. Which Pokemon of yours laid that then?"

Sarah gulped nervously. Wouldn't she be a bit freaked out? "Um... my Empoleon and Houndoom."

The woman blinked and cleared her throat. She laughed nervously and replied,

"Well at least it's nothing really odd like a Pachirisu and a Mamoswine!" Sarah's eyes went wide as she thought about the possibilities of her own Pachirisu and Mamoswine producing an egg.

"Do you want to borrow it or buy it?" The woman finally asked. Sarah said she'll buy it and handed over 700 Pokedollars. She hurriedly left the library, clutching the book and the egg. Sarah put the book in her bag and it took a moment to get used to the extra weight.

-

That night Sarah was camping out because unfortunately she lost track of time and couldn't get a room at the Pokemon Centre. All of her Pokemon were out of their balls and were sleeping on the grass. Sarah was lying in her purple sleeping bag and had a torch resting on her chest so it was shining light on the book she had purchased earlier on that day. She had discovered that it wasn't that hard to look after an egg. It was actually quite straight forward. Sarah yawned and soon fell asleep under the stars, still holding her book.

When Sarah woke up in the morning she realised her torch was flashing on and off. She had left it on last night by mistake and it was probably flashing because the batteries were running out. Sarah switched off the torch and placed it in her bag, along with the book. Sarah's eyes rested on the egg that was resting against the side of her sleeping bag and she smiled. It was actually quite exciting to know she would be looking after a baby Pokemon. Sarah packed up her things and decided to let her Pokemon sleep for a bit longer before she woke them up. It was still early in the morning so there was no rush. Sarah then remembered how much training she needed to do before she challenged Cyrus again and decided that she didn't have time to be wasting.

Houndoom and Empoleon were cuddled up together so when Sarah shook them awake they seemed displeased. They soon got up though when they spotted there egg and they went to check on it. Espeon and Beautifly woke up next and when they noticed the Pokemon egg they got excited and fought over who got to touch it first. That's what it seemed like to Sarah anyway. The teenager then noticed Mamoswine and Pachirisu were sleeping further away from the group and they looked quite close. Maybe they just got cold in the night? When Sarah approached them she nearly fainted. Lying there near them was a Pokemon egg.

"Oh gosh no..."


End file.
